


Youth

by Fu3go



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nie umiem pisać tagów, Potajemny związek, oświadczyny, smutek, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: "Jeśli czasem krwawisz, wiedz, że szczęście maszBo nie jeden z nas przelewał krew, aż bez sił padł"





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/292200) by Smiley (choć cover). 



> Hej, szczerze mówiąc to pierwszy tekst, który publikuję. Mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że przekazałam w nim wszystko, co chciałam przekazać, a dłuższe prace nad tekstem tylko mnie do niego zniechęcają (tekst ma około 3 miesięcy). A więc, miłego czytania!

_**Pastelowy kolor miejsc przykrył cień** _

_**Twój świat zanika, więc podnosisz pięść** _

_**Walczysz z tłumem o swój własny los** _

_**Byś przeżywać mógł lepszy dalszy ciąg** _

 

Po sali rozniósł się podniesiony głos Marii Hill, który skutecznie uciszył wszystkich Avengersów znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Tony poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, czując, jak wypełnia go zdenerwowanie. Natasza spojrzała swoim zimnym spojrzeniem na niego i chociaż jej wzrok nigdy nic nie wyrażał, to miliarderowi wydawało się, że dostrzegł w nich coś na kształt potępienia.

 

- Nadal uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? - ostry głos dyrektorki przeciął powietrze.

 

- Nadal uważasz, że to nasza wina? - głęboki i wyprany z emocji głos Tony'ego nawet jemu samemu odbijał się echem w głowie, pogłębiając to dziwne uczucie narastającego w jego piersi. - Walczyliśmy o całą Ziemię, uratowaliśmy ją! Czy twoja organizacja jest aż tak ślepa, że nie potrafi tego dostrzec?

 

- Dlaczego nie umiesz zrozumieć, że ludzie się was boją! Jesteście dla nich zagrożeniem...

 

- Od kiedy? - przerwał jej. - Od uratowania ludzkości? Jak słuchałem wiadomości, ludzie nie wydawali się jakoś szczególnie niezadowoleni. Poza tym, wiesz ile już od tego minęło?

 

- No właśnie, ludzie, pomimo upływu czasu, boją się waszej samowolki. Zniszczyliście wtedy ponad połowę miasta.

 

- Zniszczyliśmy? Nie zapomnij, że to Loki był naszym wrogiem. Gdybyśmy nie walczyli, podbiłby ludzkość.

 

- Co nie oznacza, że macie nie odpowiadać za swoje czyny, trochę odpowiedzialności.

 

- Nie zapomnij, kto wysłał na nas atomówkę – głos Tony'ego drżał od nadmiaru złości, a ręce mimowolnie zaciskały się w pięści. - Mówisz, że jesteśmy nieodpowiedzialni, tymczasem to wy chcieliście wszystko zniszczyć. W ogóle jesteś świadoma, kto był głównym fundatorem i konstruktorem nowych budynków?

 

- Dosyć – dwójka kłócących się ludzi spojrzeli na stojącą w bojowej pozie Nataszę. - Mam dosyć waszych dziecinnych kłótni. Każdy tu zawinił w jakiś sposób, a wasza próba obwiniania drugiej strony jest wręcz żałosna. Lepiej poczekajcie, aż przybędzie reszta Avengersów, bo jakbyście nie zauważyli, połowa jest na misjach. Oni, w przeciwieństwie do was, próbują zając się czymś, co rzeczywiście przyniesie dobro ludzkości, a nie tylko przyniesie im złudną nadzieję.

 

Stukot jej obcasów zanikał coraz bardziej, wraz z oddalaniem się od sali. Tony oparł ręce o stół, próbując uspokoić ścisk w okolicy reaktora. Poruszył ramiona, próbując rozluźnić mięśnie, po czym po raz ostatni spojrzał w oczy Marii.

 

- Avengersi ratują świat. Wy jakoś się nie kwapicie.

  
Po tych słowach ruszył w kierunku swojego domu.

 

 

 

Wieża Avengersów miała swoje plusy i minusy. Dzięki zaawansowanej technologii stworzonej przez Starka, wszystko odbywało się za pomocą sztucznej inteligencji, dlatego też jego wejście nie wymagało potwierdzania swojej tożsamości. Czasami jednak, patrząc na te wszystkie sterylne przestrzenie, o które Friday dbała, miał ochotę uciec.

 

I, w pewnym sensie, uciekał.

  
Pracował w swoim warsztacie nad pomysłami do firmy, nową zbroją, a czasem nawet zajmował się ulepszaniem strojów innych Avengersów. Przez to w jego warsztacie panował nieład, wszędzie walały się kawałki metalu i obwodów, dzięki czemu to miejsce nie wydawało mu się tak obce.

 

Jednak w ostatnim czasie przekonał się, że nie tylko on ma takie zdanie odnośnie miejsca ich zamieszkania. Kapitan Ameryka również uważał otaczający go wystrój za surowy. Jednak nie obnosił się ze swoim poglądem i pewnie Tony do teraz by tego nie wiedział, gdyby nie fakt, że był dość częstym gościem w pokoju Steve'a, do którego nie mogła wejść nawet ekipa sprzątająca. Miliarder spodziewał się zastać pokój idealnie czystym, bądź po prostu pustym, jednak okazało się, że zakaz wstępu wiązał się z czymś innym.

 

Na ścianach wisiały obrazy, większość Avengersów. Gdy po raz pierwszy je ujrzał, zastanawiał się, od kogo je kupuje, jednak po zobaczeniu bałaganu w jednym z kątów pokoju był już świadomy. Podszedłszy do tego miejsca, zobaczył zaschnięte plamy farby na podłodze, sprytnie ukryte pod sprzętem artystycznym. Od razu pokój Steve porównał ze swoim warsztatem, przez co poczuł się w nim swobodnie.

 

Dlatego też teraz kierował się do tego pomieszczenia, wiedząc, że spotka się z aprobatą właściciela.

  
No cóż, gdyby go zastał.

 

Zignorował rozczarowanie przebiegające mu po plecach. Kapitan Ameryka był obecnie na misji, a więc Steve nie mógł być w swoim pokoju. Cicho westchnął, próbując pozbyć się napięcia, które osiadło na jego barkach. Położył się na jego łóżku, a gdy znajomy zapach otulił go, poczuł się senny. Może chciałby, żeby Steve tu był, pomógł odciągnąć jego myśli od ludzi, którzy ucierpieli przez nich, przez brak reakcji Avengersów, ale musiał mu wystarczyć jego zapach.

 

Podsunął pod swój nos kołdrę, próbując skupić się na wszystkich dobrych chwilach, kojarzących mu się z tym zapachem.

 

 

Wreszcie miał chwilę spokoju, pozbawionego jakichkolwiek obowiązków, którymi ostatnimi czasy zalewała go Pepper. Na początku miał pracować w warsztacie nad ulepszeniami do zbroi, ale gdy ją dostrzegł, nie mógł nie skusić się na ubranie jej.

 

Po kilku sekundach latał nad migoczącymi budynkami, żałując, że nie mógł poczuć wiatru we włosach. Mimo wszystko czuł, jak z jego mięśni ucieka stres ostatnich wydarzeń. Zamknął oczy, zdając się na Friday, która już nie raz kierowała jego zbroją. Uczucie wolności ogarniało jego umysł.

 

Nie wiedział dokładnie, w którym momencie to się stało, był tylko świadomy, że metal jest _za ciężki_ , że coś jest nie tak. Nie otworzył oczu, gdyż cichy szum pochodzący z reaktora zanikł, a on był boleśnie świadomy, co to znaczy. Czuł, jak w jego klatce piersiowej kawałki szrapnelu rozpoczęły swój taniec zwycięstwa, a zbroja ciągnęła go w dół, stając się klatką.

 

Uchylił powieki, zastając to, czego się spodziewał. Zniszczone miasto, spadające budynki z hukiem rozbijające się o ulice, a nad tym wszystkim otwarty portal, przez który wciąż przybywały nowe kreatury. A on spadał, czując na sobie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.

 

 

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, wciąż czując, jakby na jego klatce piersiowej znajdował się ciężar utrudniający mu oddychanie. Położył rękę na reaktorze, próbując przypomnieć wmówić sobie, że to tylko sen, przecież nic nie znaczy.

 

_**Łapiąc każdy oddech, wiedz, że szczęście masz** _

_**Bo nie jeden z nas zamienił tlen na eter kłamstw** _

 

 

***

 

 

_**Rozpalają bujdą serc żar** _

_**Imieniem pragnień w strzępach oddanym nam** _

 

Tony powstrzymał syk bólu, kiedy lutownica poparzyła jego skórę. Potrząsnął ręką, naiwnie myśląc, że w ten sposób pozbędzie się nieprzyjemnego pieczenia. Odsunął się od swojego stanowiska pracy, kładąc maskę na pobliskim stole, po czym odsunął się, aby spojrzeć na swoje dzieło.

 

Nowa rączka dla Dummy'ego. Bo na nic bardziej twórczego nie wymyślił.

 

- Gotowe, mały zgredzie. Jak ci się podoba? - W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko ciche brzęczenie, jakby wyrażające aprobatę. Założył ręce za plecami, patrząc na swojego robota z uśmiechem błąkającym się po ustach.

 

Przeszedł przez niego dreszcz, przyjemność mieszająca się z bólem, gdy tak dobrze znana ręka przyjechała opuszkami po jego oparzeniu. Odwrócił się, zastając przed sobą twarz Steve'a z rozciętym policzkiem.

 

Musiał przyznać, był zaskoczony, gdyż serum zwykle liczyło jego rany w dość krótkim czasie, dlatego od razu zapaliło mu się w głowie czerwone światełko. Czyżby został aż tak poważnie ranny? Niepewnie uniósł rękę i położył dłoń na skaleczonym policzku, uważnie obserwując, czy w ten sposób nie wywołuje u niego bólu. Ten tylko złapał za jego nadgarstek, nie pozwalając jego ręce się cofnąć.

 

- Nie było zebrania, więc od razu wróciłem do domu - Uśmiechnął się słabo, poluźnił swój uścisk i powrócił na poparzone miejsce na skórze Tony'ego. - Powinieneś to opatrzyć.

 

- Ty też. Nie jesteś odporny na zakażenia – jego wzrok był pełen czegoś, co Steve nazywał troskliwością, chociaż sam Tony nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

 

- Została oczyszczona, a bandaż tylko by wszystko opóźniał. Zresztą...

 

- Tak, wiem, wiem. Lepiej chodźmy już do naszego pokoju – zastygł, gdy zorientował się, wyszło z jego ust. Jednak kąciki ust Steve'a podniosły się w górę, niemal sięgając oczu. Pomimo wiedzy, że te słowa naruszały tą cienką warstwę dystansującą ich od siebie, nie potrafili pozbyć się ciepła, narastającego w ich klatkach piersiowych.

 

Steve puścił jego nadgarstek, po czym, przejeżdżając palcami wzdłuż jego skóry, złapał jego dłoń, dając mu niemą zachętę do ruszenia do pokoju. Zawadiacki uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Tony'ego, nie spowodował jednak żadnego rumieńca u Kapitana, bo być może nie pochodził z tego wieku, ale na te zagrywki Starka zdążył się już uodpornić.

 

- W pokoju mamy opatrunki – powiedział Steve, a Tony jęknął, ciągnąc go przy okazji za ich złączone dłonie. - Idź już, ja najpierw pójdę do siebie wziąć prysznic.

 

- Po co? Potem i tak będziesz się musiał znowu myć. - Głęboki dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Kapitan, miał być prawdopodobnie karcącym śmiechem, ale spowodował tylko, że krew w żyłach inżyniera zaczęła szybciej płynąć.

 

- Zaraz do ciebie dołączę – powiedział, po czym rozłączył ich dłonie. - To nie potrwa dłużej, niż dziesięć minut – złożył na jego ustach krótki pocałunek, po czym ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju, zostawiając za sobą pobudzonego miliardera.

 

 

 

Wyszedł spod prysznica z owiniętym ręcznikiem wokół bioder, wiedząc, że jego jedynym gościem mógłby być Tony. Nie zastał go jednak, dlatego pozwolił sobie zrzucić ręcznik - chociaż i takie zachowanie spotkałoby się wręcz z aprobatą mężczyzny - i podejść nago do szuflady z ubraniami. Wiedział, że szybko zostanie pozbawiony swojego odzienia, dlatego postanowił ubrać zwykłe dresowe spodnie i do tego biały podkoszulek.

 

Kiedy sięgał do szuflady, jego wzrok przykuło dobrze znane czerwone puzdereczko. Tak, był staroświecki i pewnie powinien to zrobić inaczej, skoro był z mężczyzną. Początkowo myślał o nieśmiertelnikach, ale wydawał on się tak samo nietrafiony, jak pomysł z pierścionkiem. Po prostu postawił na klasykę, przy okazji starając się, aby był jak najbardziej męski w i stylu Starka.

 

Największym kamieniem był akwamaryn, który swą prostotą przyciągał wzrok, jednak wciąż był na tyle subtelny, by nie rzucać się w oczy z drugiego końca sali. Otoczony był podbarwioną miedzią, by uzyskać jeszcze bardziej szkarłatną czerwień, która zaś przeplatała się ze złotem. Cały pierścionek nie był typowo damski, ale mimo wszystko Rogers czuł się nie pewnie. Nigdy nie widział Tony'ego noszącego jakąkolwiek biżuterię, jednak pierścionka zaręczynowego nie trzeba było nosić, wiele ludzi odchodziło od tego na rzecz na obrączek.

 

Zdecydowanie wybiegał myślami naprzód, jednak mimo wszystko, gdy już się ubrał, wsunął pudełeczko do kieszeni swoich znoszonych dresów.

 

 

 

Po wejściu do pokoju, pomimo ciężkości przedmiotu chowanego w kieszeni, na twarz Steve'a wkradł się uśmiech. Tony siedział na łóżku, próbując zabandażować ochłodzoną już ranę. Na początku wydawało się Steve'owi, że to było lekkie oparzenie, jednak teraz z łatwością mógł dostrzec pękniętą skórę.

 

Przykucnął przed nim, delikatnie odbierając z jego rąk bandaż. W odpowiedzi otrzymał wzburzone prychnięcie.

 

- Nie mam pięciu lat. Mam ich ponad czterdzieści.

 

- A ja ponad dziewięćdziesiąt, plus zajmowałem się już takimi ranami, więc daj już spokój.

 

- Te siedemdziesiąt się nie liczy.

 

- Zależy kiedy.

 

Ostrożnie owijał jego rękę, podczas gdy Tony próbował swoimi ustami odwrócić jego uwagę. Badał wargami kontur jego szczęki, a szyję dotykał wolną ręką. Steve, przyzwyczajony do jego dotyku, rozluźnił się pod jego wpływem. Napiął się dopiero wtedy, gdy zorientował się, że ręka miliardera nie spoczywała już na jego barkach, a zatrzymała się na wypukłości w kształcie serca.

 

Cholera, mógł kupić mniej oczywiste pudełko.

 

Tym razem czerwień zaczęła pokrywać jego policzki, a krew gwałtownie przyspieszyła. Wziął głęboki oddech i, ignorując to, co mężczyzna znalazł, kontynuował opatrywanie przyjaciela.

 

Kiedy podniósł wzrok z opatrywanej przez niego ręki, spodziewał się zadziornego uśmiechu, podniesionej brwi, może sarkastycznego tonu głosu. Jednak to, co ujrzał, nie było tym. Wpatrujące się w niego oczy miliardera były zaszklone, a on otwierał i zamykał usta, najwidoczniej próbując coś powiedzieć.

 

- Ja... - powiedział Steve, wiedząc, że musi coś powiedzieć. Przełknął ślinę, a jego ciało wciąż było napięte niczym struna. Tony wpatrywał się w otwarte pudełko, a kamień odbijał się w jego oczach. - Właściwie, nie wiem, czemu wybrałem akurat ten moment, ale... To chyba oczywiste, że chciałem cię prosić o rękę. Wiem, pierścionek nie jest perfekcyjny, już nawet sama idea dawania ci go przeraża mnie, ale...

 

- Jest idealny... Tak samo jak ty. - Głos Tony'ego załamywał się w niektórych momentach, jednak wciąż mówił. - Ja po prostu... Nie jestem dobrym materiałem na męża. Ani na przyjaciela. Boże, jestem wrakiem człowieka – zaśmiał się chrapliwie. - Popełniasz błąd, pytając mnie o to.

 

- Tony... Kocham cię i jestem w stanie zmagać się nie tylko ze swoimi demonami, ale także twoimi. Może nasze życie będzie usłane różami, niby piękne, a jednak bolesne. Ale... - przełknął ślinę, próbując uspokoić drżący oddech – Czuję, że dam radę. Chcę to robić, być przy tobie i móc nazwać to _coś_ między nami. Żeby, kiedy ktoś mnie spytał, kogo kocham, mógł odpowiedzieć "mojego męża". Ja wiem, że to może głupie i staroświeckie, ale...

 

- To nie jest głupie ani staroświeckie – przerwał mu Tony, wpatrując się w jego usta. - Ja po prostu...

 

Nie mógł dokończyć, gdyż do jego warg zostały dociśnięte inne, zimne, które nawet nie poruszyły się. Minęła chwila, zanim się poruszyły, niemal nieśmiało, jednocześnie tak znajomo.

 

- Chyba za dużo "ja" w tym wszystkim, nie sądzisz? Od teraz bądźmy tylko "my".

 

- Ale, nawet jeśli się zgodzę, po pewnym czasie zmienisz zdanie.

 

- Nie zmienię go.

 

- Ani nie odejdziesz?

 

- Nie. Obiecuję. - Steve musnął jego wargi swoimi, która była potwierdzeniem jego słów. Splótł ich palce, delikatnie gładząc kciukiem jego knykcie, zahaczając o spoczywający na jego palcu pierścionek.

 

_**W strzępach oddanym nam** _

 

 

***

 

 

_**To my, pochopni, młodzi i wolni** _

_**Goniąc piękną wizję jutra** _

_**Dopóki prawda jest nam obca** _

_**Dopóki śmierć to tylko mrzonka** _

 

Tony spokojnie poruszył się na łóżku, natychmiastowo rejestrując obecność innego człowieka obok. Rzadko zdarzało im się budzić razem, prawdę mówiąc rzadko zdarzało im się spać razem z powodu pracy miliardera, dlatego potrafił docenić ciepło bijące z ciała leżącego obok. W pewnym sensie był wdzięczny za naturalne zdolności kaloryferowe Steve, gdyż on od zawsze miał zimne stopy i dłonie, ale nie zamierzał brać Regu-thermu. Za to miał narzeczonego, który zastępował mu nawet najdroższy lek.

 

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że na jego czole zaczynały pojawiać się pierwsze krople potu, a oddech stawał się coraz bardziej urywany. Dlatego też wyślizgnął się spod jego ręki i ruszył do łazienki, gotowy na zimny prysznic, który miał pozbawić go uczucia gorąca.

 

 

 

Po prysznicu wrócił do pokoju, zaskoczony widokiem śpiącego Steve'a. Zwykle wstawał o świcie, dlatego Tony był pewny, że już go zobaczy na nogach. Prawda, minęła godzina od wschodu słońca, a on wczoraj wydawał się zmęczony, a w nocy też dużo nie pospał, więc w sumie to mógł pospać.

 

Podszedł do niego, próbując jak najciszej stawiać kroki. Widział go tak bezbronnego tylko w nocy, gdy budził się, a wtedy na twarz Steve'a padało niebieskie światło reaktora łukowego. Usiadł na łóżku, niedaleko ukochanego, po czym splótł ich palce. Miał ochotę zacząć się śmiać, gdy jego pierścionek pobłyskiwał w świetle porannego słońca. I może dla narzeczonego niebieski kryształ miał przypominać to, co tkwiło w piersi Tony'ego, jednak dla niego bardziej kojarzyło mu sie to z jego oczami, o tak intensywnej barwie morskiego, że można było w nich utonąć.

 

W młodości zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że zostanie singlem do końca życia. Wolał to od życia jak jego ojciec. Zawsze kiedy patrzył na swoją matkę z ukrycia, widział smutek na jej twarzy. I bał się, że takie jest przeznaczenie Starków, że swoich najbliższych będą ranić, nawet, jeżeli nie chcą tego. To było między innymi przyczyną jego podbojów.

 

Dopiero Pepper pokazała mu, że może być inny niż jego ojciec, choć pewnie nawet nie była tego świadoma. I może ich związek się nie udał, ale rozumiał to. Wiele w życiu stracił, może wtedy za łatwo odpuścił, ale on sam czuł, że to by tylko niszczyło kobietę, a do tego nie chciał dopuścić. Może wciąż są przyjaciółmi, jej wciąż zależy na Tony'm, tylko teraz w trochę innym sensie, więc czy było to mądrym posunięciem? Może za dużo tego "może"?

 

Bo to była przeszłość, a on zamierzał się cieszyć tym, co ma teraz.

 

Przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na leżącą na półce kartę Steve'a, która migała i drżała. Po chwila wiadomość została odtworzona, już przy pierwszych słowach budząc mężczyznę.

 

Tony zmusił swoje kąciki ust, aby podniosły się w górę, jego uśmiech był jednak krzywy i pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek radości. Dopiero, kiedy poczuł jak chłodne powietrze smaga jego dłoń, zorientował się, że cały go trzymał. No cóż, teraz były ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

 

- To idziemy skopać parę tyłków, jak to robią bohaterowie, co nie? - powiedział, po czym ruszył do swojego warsztatu – Czekaj na dachu, podrzucę cię.

 

Jedyne, co chodziło po jego głowie, to przeciwnik, z jakim musieli się zmierzyć. "Poważne niebezpieczeństwo" mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

 

HYDRA miała tylko jeden cel, a Tony nie mógł dopuścić, żeby im się udało.

  


  


  


  


Poczuł, jak zimny pot oblewa jego plecy. Podwoił moc repulsorów w swoich rękach, dzięki czemu powalił otaczających go wrogów. Ponownie przeniósł spojrzenie na Kapitana Amerykę, a raczej Steve'a; jego maska poniewierała się wśród gruzu, a tarcza utknęła w ścianie, za daleko, aby mógł po nią pobiec. Przyjmował kolejne ciosy, bezskutecznie próbując bronić się rękami. Nawet serum nie dawało mu takiej mocy, aby przetrwać samemu natarcie tak potężnego przeciwnika, tym bardziej, że sam go nie atakował.

 

Kiedy Steve upadł na kolana, wyraźnie wycieńczony, a Bucky stał nad nim, odwlekając jego koniec, coś w Tonym krzyczało _"Nie pozwól, by to się tak skończyło!"_ ; płynęło w jego żyłach niczym kwas, powodując ból przy każdym oddechu. Wiedział, co musi zrobić.

 

- Friday! - krzyknął, chociaż wiedział, że usłyszałaby nawet jego szept. Mimo wszystko, nie potrafił zdusić kotłujących się w nim uczuć. - Zainicjuj protokół 72-20 w trybie natychmiastowym!

 

- Ale sir...

 

- TERAZ!

 

Jego sztuczna inteligencja posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Kolejne części jego zbroi leciały w kierunku Steve'a, najpierw oplatając jego ręce i nogi. Zeszły one z jego ciała jako pierwsze, więc jako pierwsze ruszyły do celu. I może Tony mógł to przewidzieć, zaprojektować tą komendę dokładniej, gdyż kula strzelona w jego plecy nie rani go tak bardzo, jak uczucie powstające w nim na widok Steve'a.

 

Gdyż Zimowy Żołnierz nie był głupi i wiedział, co zbroja otaczająca jego kończyny oznacza. Niczym zabójca, którym zresztą był, wbił nóż w serce Steve, wykręcając go. Patrzył w jego oczy, widział iskrę życia ulatującą z niego, coś, czego Tony nie mógł zobaczyć. Miliarder patrzył tylko na kształtującą się na jego skafandrze plamę, po chwili zakrywaną przez kolejne części jego zbroi.

 

Tony upadł na ziemię, czując w ustach metaliczny posmak swojej własnej krwi, a w jego głowie tkwiła tylko jedna myśl.

 

_Nie zdążyłem._

 

_**Jeśli czasem krwawisz wiedz, że szczęście masz** _

_**Bo nie jeden z nas przelewał krew, aż bez sił padł** _

 

 

***

 

 

_**Rozpalają bujdą serc żar** _

_**Imieniem pragnień w strzępach oddanym nam** _

_**W strzępach oddanym nam** _

 

Ostry zapach leków i środków czystości podrażnił nozdrza Tony'ego, powodując u niego kaszel. Czuł, jak jego gardło boleśnie ściska się i powoduje swędzenie, które tylko wzmagało poczucie dyskomfortu. Coś paliło go w plecach, a opatrunek założony na jego klatkę piersiową na pewno nie oznaczał, że uszedł bez żadnej szkody. Chciałby nie otwierać oczu, jednak powracające obrazy ostatnich wydarzeń zmusiły go do tego. Nie spotkał się z jasnością, w pokoju panował przyjemny półmrok, a jedynym źródłem światła było okno. Światła były zgaszone, przez co zrezygnował z próby dojrzenia czegokolwiek w pobliżu. Położył dłoń na najbliższym biurku, po czym, wspierając się na niej, przeniósł swoje stopy na podłogę.

 

Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszedł po jego plecach, gdy nogi zetknęły się z zimną nawierzchnią. Przeczesał swoimi zdrętwiałymi palcami swoje, nastroszone od środków medycznych, włosy, po czym sprawnym ruchem odpiął kroplówkę. Spojrzał na kardiomonitor, który pokazywał jego lekko przyspieszone bicie serca. Niepewnym krokiem podszedł do urządzenia, szybko odnajdując kabel łączący go z dyżurką, bądź czymkolwiek w tym stylu. Parę przełączeń i zapętlił jego aktualną częstotliwość, dzięki czemu, gdy odpiął się od monitora, przez co pojawiła się na nim prosta linia, nikt nie został o tym poinformowany.

 

Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, napędzany wizjami zmarłego Steve'a.

 

 

 

Po kilku minutach przemykania się udało mu się dotrzeć do telefonu, dzięki któremu bez problemu nawiązał połączenie z Friday.

 

- Zbroja znajduję się w tym samym budynku co Pan, sir, dlatego nie inicjowałam protokołu...

 

- A gdzie _on_ jest? - przerwał swojej sztucznej inteligencji. Wiedział, że gdyby była prawdziwą kobietą, to obraziłaby się na niego, jednak nawet w takim wypadku teraz liczył się tylko _on_.

 

- Dokładnie w odległości pięciu stóp od zbroi, na północ.

 

- Czy on...

 

- Jego funkcje życiowe nie istniały od początku przebywania w zbroi. Po szybkim skanie okazało się, że jego serce nie biło i było zbyt uszkodzone, by dało się je naprawić. Próbowałam...

 

Tony wyłączył się, odkładając telefon na stolik. Kolejny słowa jego SI nikły, zlewając się w jedną całość. Zamknął oczy, czując pustkę panującą obok jego reaktora. Gdzieś, gdzie kiedyś było jego serce.

 

Gdyby potrafił płakać, zrobiłby to, jednak ból przyszywający okolice serca nie pozwolił żadnej łzie spłynąć po jego policzku.

 

Przyłożył telefon do ucha, spotykając się z przyjemną ciszą, tak obcą w porównaniu z tym, co się działo w jego głowie.

 

- Prowadź mnie do niego.

 

 

 

Pierwsze, co zobaczył po wejściu do sali, całkiem podobnej do jego, była jego zbroi, wręcz rozerwana przez jakąś niewiarygodną siłę. W niektórych miejscach była rozcięta, jednak w większości metal był rozerwany, a kable bezwiednie wisiały, wyrwane u jednej z podstaw.

 

Przykucnął przy niej, przyglądając się części ochraniającej klatkę piersiową. Niepewnie przejechał palcem po brunatnej, zaschniętej plamie, która bez problemu odrywała się od zimnego metalu. Zbliżył palce do nosa, a metaliczny zapach zdecydowanie nie był spowodowany kontaktem z jego zbroją. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, po czym wstał, kierując się w stronę jedynego łóżka.

 

Spodziewał się, że go tam zastanie, zimnego, a w jego błękitnych oczach nie będzie już tej iskierki radości, która dawała mu nadzieję. Nie, bo jego nadzieja na lepsze jutro została wdeptana w ziemię, zostanie pochowana razem z nim, z osobą, której udało się przejść przez wszystkie warstwy jego cynizmu i samolubstwa, wydobywając z niego to, co najlepsze.

 

Opadł na kolana, biorąc lodowatą dłoń Steve'a i przyciskając ją do swojego czoła, pocierając ją, żeby go ogrzać, przecież on tak nienawidził zimna.

 

Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy po jego chłodnym policzku spłynęła pojedyncza, gorąca łza.

 

 

 

Tony trwał w tej pozycji, nawet gdy poranne promienie słońca zaczęły wpadać do sali. W nim panowała noc, a mrok ogarniał wszystkie jego członki, nie pozwalając na żaden, choćby najmniejszy ruch.

 

Właśnie w takiej pozycji zastała Maria Hill, tym razem nie patrząc na niego z urazą, która była obecna podczas ich poprzedniego zebrania. Nie miała pojęcia o skali jego bólu, nie była świadoma jak bardzo ważny był Steve dla Tony'ego, jednak nawet ten mały zarys sytuacji, który posiadała, pozwalał jej spojrzeć na miliardera z innego punktu widzenia.

 

Zatrzymała towarzyszących jej agentów, którzy już ruszali w stronę Starka. Sama podeszła do niego, położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i powiedziała:

 

- To nie twoja wina, zrobiłeś więcej, niż powinieneś. - Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów poczuła, jak mężczyzna drga, po czym przenosi na nią swoje pozbawione uczuć spojrzenie.

 

Czuł, jak żal ściska jego gardło. Kiedy zamykał oczy, znowu widział scenę gdy upada, wyobrażał sobie, że jego ręka jest wyciągnięta w jego stronę, a on sam próbuje ją złapać, ale jest zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem w Bucky'ego, by trafić w jego dłoń. I kiedy ponownie skupia swoją całą ma Stevie, widzi tylko, jak zanurza się w bólu, odpływając do tego drugiego świata, a on zaczyna tonąć w tym razem z nim, gdyż część Tony'ego zawsze będzie w nim.

 

Jego głos był przepełniony bólem i rozpaczą, załamywał się na poszczególnych sylabach, jednak to go nie powstrzymało przed wypowiedzeniem następujących słów:

 

- Dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, wysłaliście tam Steve'a, wiedząc, że to na niego poluje HYDRA?

 

_**To przez was** _

_**To dla was** _

_**To za nas** _

 

 

***

 

 

_**Straciłem postać, został jedynie rys** _

_**Bez twarzy człowiek, wspomnienie, niebyt** _

_**Widz twoich działań, słuchacz twoich słów** _

_**Głuchy, ślepy, łkam, bo przegrałem bój** _

_**Tęsknie, cierpię, trwam, choć przegrałem bój** _

 

Wiedział, co zrobiłby dawny Anthony Edward Stark. Upiłby się, a następnego dnia zaczął pracować, by wieczorem znów się upić. Jednak Steve nienawidził, gdy się upijał, dlatego przestał to robić, a po pewnym czasie w nim samym zaczęło to wzbudzać obrzydzenie. Tony Stark, w niedalekiej przyszłości miał przyjąć nazwisko Stark-Rogers, nienawidził alkoholu.

 

Dlatego nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak zamknięcie się w swoim dźwiękoszczelnym warsztacie i rzucanie butelkami pełnym brunatnego płynu o najbliższe ściany, wciąż mając przed oczami ciało przyszłego męża pokryte substancją o podobnym kolorze.

 

Odgłos tuczącego się szkła powodował, że przez jego głowę przechodziły kolejne wspomnienia. Gdy Steve zastał go pijanego i zrobił mu o to awanturę, zrzucając alkohol ze stołu, po czym wziął jego, w tamtym momencie, słabe ciało i ułożył na swoim łóżku. Następnego dnia przyszedł ze śniadaniem, kawą i tabletką na ból głowy, przepraszając i w kółko powtarzając, że to przecież jego życie.

 

_- Ale ja chcę to życie dzielić z tobą – powiedział wtedy, przerywając mu, - dlatego, jeśli tobie to przeszkadza, to nie będę już tykał alkoholu._

 

Było cholernie trudno, ale udało mu się. Tak cholernie teraz tego żałował, pragnął się upić, jednak już sam zapach whiskey go odrzucał.

 

Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy, które przecież nie powinny wypłynąć, a z jego gardła wydobył się szloch, tak samo żałosny i nie mający prawa bytu. Kawałki szkła wbiły mu się w nogi, jednak nie wywołało to żadnej reakcji u inżyniera, który złapał swoje włosy, próbując wyrwać się z ogarniającego go bólu.

 

Ponownie przeniósł swój wzrok na zbroję, ignorując sposób, w jaki wszystko się rozmywało. Wstał, pozwalając kolejnym kawałkom szkła wbić się w jego rękę, od razu ruszając w stronę zbroi. Przejechał krwawiącymi palcami po zakończeniach zbroi, studiując tak dobrze znane krawędzie, niemal dostrzegając w umyśle rysy jej poprzedników. Położył dłoń obok miejsca na reaktor, w miejscu, w którym nóż wbił się w ciało Steve'a i pozwolił swojej krwi ozdobić szkarłat metalu.

 

_- Być może jesteś czasem samolubny i arogancki, ale to nie oznacza, że przestanę cię kochać. Bo wiem, że pokazujesz swoją najgorszą stronę, żeby odepchnąć ludzi, żeby nie mogli dotrzeć do tej, według ciebie, najsłabszej części. Ale Tony, nawet jeżeli nie dopuścisz mnie do siebie, to ja nie będę w stanie ci nie pomagać, ponieważ każda część mnie wręcz krzyczy, że ja cię kocham._

 

- Też cię kocham – wyszeptał w ciemność.

 

_**Jeśli kogoś kochasz, wiedz, że szczęście masz** _

_**Bo walczyłem o miłość lecz wygrałem żal** _

 

 

***

 

 

_**Dziś ochładzam prawdą serc żar** _

_**Imieniem pragnień co nie dane mi było znać** _

_**Co nie dane mi było znać** _

 

Stał w oknie swojego biura, patrząc na marsz wojsk ku pamięci Kapitana Ameryki. Jego mimika twarzy nie wyrażała nic, żadnego bólu, żadnej desperacji, żadnych uczuć, które kotłowały się w nim jeszcze niedawno. Wszystko zostało ukryte pod maską obojętności, maski, której pozbył się dla niego. Dla człowieka, który przebywał w trumnie niesionej przez tych wszystkich ludzi.

 

Pomimo zatracania się w widoku przed nim i wyłączenia się, bez problemu zarejestrował dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. Z podobną łatwością rozpoznał kroki Marii, co nie oznaczało, że nie narodziła się w nim nadzieja, głupia i bezpodstawna, że to Steve. Jeśli tak dalej będzie, to nie wie, jak to wytrzyma.

 

 _Po co tu przyszła?_ Skupił się na tym pytaniu, nie pozwalając swoim myślom odejść za daleko. Po głębokim wdechu odwrócił się do niej, by ujrzeć jej plecy, ponownie kierujące się w stronę wyjścia. Podniósł brew, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie cel wizyty. Na biurku leżała jego tarcza, wciąż zakurzona po ostatniej bitwie.

  
Niepewnie przejechał palcem po jej krawędzi, wpatrując się w tak dobrze znane kolory, a do jego myśli znowu powrócił on. Wszystko się mu z nim kojarzyło, rzeczy, na które wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi, a teraz będące źródłem bólu. W dodatku trwał okres żałoby po Kapitanie Ameryce, więc jak miał od niego uciec? Nawet, gdy chował się w miejscach, w których nigdy nie było Steve'a, w jego głowie pojawiała się myśl, jak on zareagowałby na jego dziecinne zachowanie.

 

Po raz kolejny w życiu Tony postanowił nie walczyć, lecz przeczekać, dlatego pozwolił odpłynął swoim myślom, wciąż czując pod palcami zimny metal, wsłuchany w marsz zza okna.

 

 

  
Kolejną osobą, która przerwała Tony'emu jego rozmyślania, była przyjaciółka i asystentka, Virginia Pepper Potts. Podchodziła do niego powoli, ogarniając wzrokiem bandaże, które wystawały spod jego rękawów. W jej spojrzeniu kryło się współczucie, od którego inżynier próbował się odizolować. Niestety, osoby takie jak Pepper mogły go znaleźć dosłownie wszędzie.

 

Mimo tych wszystkich uczuć, wręcz wylewających się z niej, nie powiedziała nic. Położyła tylko swoją dłoń na ramieniu Tony'ego, pokazując mu w ten sposób, że jest przy nim.

 

Nienawidził świadomości, że on robił tak samo. Nie naciskał, czekał, aż będzie gotów. Jednak Tony nie był gotowy na wyjawienie prawdy, dlatego włożył ręce do kieszeni, biorąc w pięść znajdujący się w środku pierścionek.

 

Maska obojętności na jego twarzy została zamieniona na złośliwy uśmieszek. I może, w niewielkim stopniu, było słychać po jego głosie, że to nie do końca prawda.

 

- I pomyśleć, że Kapitan Idealny zginął z samolubnych pobudek.

 

Poczuł ścisk na swoim ramieniu. Może rudowłosa go przejrzała, ale on nie zamierzał wychodzić ze swojej roli.

 

Ludzie żyli w swoim idealnym świecie pełnym kryształowych ludzi. Sami idealizowali wszystkich, co nie zmieniało faktu, że żołnierz chciał wyjawiać wszystkim prawdę mimo, że ludzie nie chcieli jej znać. A to była prawda. Wtedy nie walczył o innych, walczył o siebie, o co zresztą miał pełne prawo. Nie zmieniało to jednak gorzkiego wydźwięku tych słów, który nawet jemu odbijało się echem w głowie.

 

 

 

Anthony Edward Stark. Jego nazwisko nigdy nie będzie mieć tego drugiego członu, ale wciąż był pieprzonym Starkiem, na pewno da sobie radę. Wiązkę kwiatów, złożonych z wysokich, fioletowych hyzopów, czerwonych cynii, które miały rozjaśnione płatki przy krawędziach oraz oraz rubinowo-białych goździków, a pośrodku jedna, niebieska margerytka, położył na marmurowym grobie, powstrzymując drżenie rąk. Blask księżyca i pobliskich latarni dawał mu możliwość ujrzenia złotego napisu na nagrobku.

 

_Steve Rogers_

_Bohater, przyjaciel, obrońca._

_22-04-2017_

 

Spodziewał się natłoku kwiatów i to, że jego bukiet wtopi się w pozostałe. Wszystkie kwiaty leżały jednak wokół grobu i tylko nieliczne znalazły się na płycie. Białe róże też w pewnym stopniu oddawały czystość, którą przejawiał wobec narodu Steve, jednak jego kwiaty były czymś więcej niż tylko symboliką. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, jak często czuł się zagubiony w tym świecie, jak szukał czegoś dobrego w zachowaniu zwykłych ludzi, którzy jednak nie mieli w sobie nic takiego, istoty karmiące się chęcią zysku i zemstą. Gdyby go zobaczyli, gdy po uratowaniu kogoś mówili o tym w niepochlebny sposób w mediach, gdyby tylko zobaczyli jego minę, od razu zmieniliby zdanie. Nie był nieskalanie czysty, ale kto w tym świecie był?

 

Na pewno nie Tony, którego łzy skapywały na kamienny nagrobek, a on nawet nie był tego świadomy.

 

_**To przez was** _

_**To dla was** _

_**To za nas** _

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, pytania i inne takie to czekam. Tak samo na betę (która chyba się obraziła)


End file.
